Romantic Winds
by Mi-Mi-Rose-Dear
Summary: Poetry for the openminded
1. Romantic Winds

_**Romantic winds blow in the east,**_

 _ **The sun captures our every move,**_

 _ **No matter how fast**_

 ** _How slow_**

 ** _Your love warms my body as a whole._**

 ** _The cold breeze brings in the tide from the west_**

 ** _Wind picking up the birds wings_**

 ** _In flight_**

 ** _But no matter what_**

 ** _Your love warms my small broken soul_**

 _ **The crisp leaves crunch under me**_

 _ **Surrounding me**_

 _ **In a cage of insecurity**_

 _ **As they change so do I**_

 _ **But as always**_

 _ **Your loves warms my heart**_

 _ **And as the romantic winds leave**_

 ** _The tide leaves us once more_**

 ** _The crisp leaves disappear from our lives_**

 ** _Another has stolen your warmth_**

 ** _Leaving me cold without your love to warm me as a whole_**


	2. Crimson Rivers

**_The pain deepens_**

 ** _every slice_**

 ** _no matter how many or how little_**

 ** _its still there_**

 ** _dripping down your legs_**

 ** _in crimson rivers_**

 ** _the sad tone in the background_**

 ** _As you write the letters_**

 ** _To the ones who tried_**

 ** _The ones who made the pain_**

 ** _The ones that ignored you_**

 ** _Him_**

 ** _Her_**

 ** _Them_**

 ** _They all lost in the end_**

 ** _As you open the closet_**

 ** _take your last look around the deep violet room_**

 ** _loosen the belt_**

 ** _Did you do it_**

 ** _Did the pain go away_**

 ** _who knows_**

 ** _the crimson rivers still run_**

 ** _down others bodies_**

 ** _emptying their pain_**

 ** _The horrors_**

 ** _The cruelty_**

 ** _It all results to the same crimson rivers_**

 ** _No one wins_**

 ** _everyone loses_**

 ** _The words are deeper than the cuts_**

 ** _Marking your soul_**

 ** _eternally_**

 ** _until there is no more_**

 ** _no one left to hurt_**

 ** _because you are the victim now_**

 ** _with all the regrets_**

 ** _all the pain_**

 ** _and the crimson rivers running down you_**

 ** _as the tears stream_**

 ** _and your family screams_**

 ** _your friends have deep depression_**

 ** _what have you done?_**

 ** _Goodbye is the last goodbye._**


	3. Inner wolf

_**As the snow melts**_

 _ **The geese return**_

 _ **Church bells ring**_

 ** _All in the distance_**

 _ **As the Flowers bloom**_

 _ **The rain arrives**_

 ** _Students laugh and_**

 ** _joke as they chase each other_**

 ** _around the budded trees_**

 ** _I sit_**

 ** _Silently watching_**

 ** _All alone with no one to_**

 ** _laugh with me_**

 ** _The distant sounds_**

 ** _Surrounding me_**

 ** _Reminding me of_**

 ** _the loss_**

 ** _of the winter_**

 ** _the wolves_**

 ** _and the solitude_**

 ** _In the sun I feel exposed_**

 ** _Unarmed_**

 ** _The wolves bulge and grow_**

 ** _Leaving me to slow_**

 ** _As they form_**

 ** _And they change_**

 ** _I stay the same without_**

 ** _my inner_**

 ** _wolf_**


	4. Sliced

_**Sliced**_

 _ **I stand alone**_

 _ **In the pouring rain**_

 ** _Slowly_** _ **isolating myself from the crowd**_

 _ **Hatred Surrounding**_

 _ **The screamed insults**_

 _ **Echoes of distant lies**_

 _ **Bash across my hollow heart**_

 _ **Sliding onto my knees**_

 _ **Pulling into my thoughts**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **As I reach for some fresh air**_

 _ **my arm shudders**_

 _ **Did I eat today?**_

 _ **I can't remember**_

 _ **My eyes blacken**_

 _ **They called me fat**_

 _ **So I stopped eating**_

 _ **They called me ugly**_

 _ **So I put on makeup**_

 _ **They called me strange**_

 _ **So I changed my fashion**_

 _ **They called me**_

 _ **crazy**_

 _ **Shy**_

 _ **Freak**_

 ** _They told me they wished I never existed_**

 ** _So I stopped breathing_**


	5. Winding Paths

**Winding Path**

 _A winding path appears_

 _Down an alley_

 _Across a river_

 _She slivers_

 _Gorgeous Oceans_

 _Beautiful Fields_

 _But one misses_

 _Out on the_

 _Spectacular fire_

 _Burning in the amber's_

 _of her eyes_

 _The never ending sunset_

 _appears down the winding path_

 _Adventures close as I turn_

 _But why_

 _Why should I turn_

 _leaving the air and returning to the firm grasp of_

 _gravity_

 _Disappear_

 _Continue from a rear_

 _She still calls_

 _She returns to the same habits_

 _I though I banished those_

 _Like rabbits_

 _pouncing and returning_

 _She always returns_

 _Will I ever escape?_

 _Will I continue this path?_

 _Down a winding path_

 _Through an alley_

 _and across a river?_


End file.
